The invention relates to electrical reed switches, and more particularly to a reed switch carrying a contact-making magnetic armature at the free end of a cantilever.
This invention is an improved reed switch of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,349 which issued on May 23, 1972.
In the switch disclosed in the patent, a pair of longitudinally spaced members of magnetizable material constitute an electrical contact of a switch and a fillet of non-magnetic conducting material is positioned between the adjacent ends of the members. The upper surface of the fillet is positioned below the upper surface of the members. An armature mounted on a cantilever is arranged to engage the ends of the members upon the creation of a magnetic field thereby to complete a circuit directly between the members and the armature there being no interposition of a more suitable contact material. Also the prior switch has no stop means for the cantilever.